Mobile media players have emerged as one preferred platform for listening to music. Music playback has become a feature of most mobile phones as well. While the exposure to occupational noise has decreased in recent years due in part to workplace legislation, the exposure to so called “social noise”—including music—has increased drastically. Music listening can become a health risk if a user chooses to listen to music for longer periods of time at high audio volume levels, which studies suggest may lead to hearing impairments like loss of hearing sensitivity, disability to separate different sounds or tinnitus.